I'm With You
by Scribbler91
Summary: Oneshot songfic to the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. Doesn't anybody care?


A/N: I've always loved this song by Avril Lavigne, ever since I heard it. It's called I'm With You. So I decided to write a one shot song fic-both of which I've never done before. I hope you like it! Now, please read and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or Avril Lavigne's song

***

**I'm With You**

**By Naiya-chan**

You've known I've liked you for years. Ever since I told you way back when, before you hated me. So, when you told me to meet you here, on the bridge where we met…I thought…I – I sigh…I trusted you…

_I'm__ standing on the bridge_

You told me to meet me here at 4:00, a little after school ended. It's now 8:00 PM. You haven't arrived.

_I'm__ waiting in the dark_

_I though that you'd be here by now_

I start to cry. My tears are hidden by the rain. Not that there's anyone to see them. I still try to smile, to convince myself and the ghosts around me that nothing's wrong. Everyone left this bridge hours ago. Who wants to stand in the middle of a haunted bridge, soaking wet, when they could be hanging out with their friends at a movie…?

_There's__ nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

A sound – I turn around. Is that you? No. It's just the rain…the drops are getting larger, louder…yet so silent, with no one here to comfort me.

_I'm__ listening but there's no sound_

I've been waiting here for more than four hours. I didn't go home first. Why haven't my friends called? Why haven't my parents sent out a search party? Does no one care about me?

_Isn't__ anybody trying to find me?_

_Won't__ someone come take me home?_

It's almost winter. The rain is cold, the air becomes colder. I shiver. Maybe because of the cold, but maybe because no one cares…

_It's__ a damn cold night_

I thought I had friends. I thought I had a caring family. I thought I had someone who might actually love me. But I don't…reality crashes down.

_Trying to figure out this life_

I hear a sound. A footstep. Maybe someone is looking for me after all? I turn around.

No. It's just a stranger – a stranger? Who cares. Who cares if it's a murderer, a rapist, or something else…it's a person. The person is heading towards me. Maybe he or she cares?

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

"Please help me! Take me home, take me away from here!" I hear a voice yell out in anguish, directed at the stranger. I discover it is my voice.

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

"Please!" I beg.

_I'm__ with you_

I blink. The stranger is gone. A figment of my imagination, I muse. I must have a sick imagination.

I start walking. I begin to try and find my way home, or a place to stay. Or even a friend or relative. No one. No where.

_I'm__ looking for a place_

_I'm__ searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

It's raining hard, blinding me. I lose my way. After struggling along, my hair and clothes sodden, I trip over a fallen tree branch, cutting my knees.

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And__ everything's a mess_

I realize that no one is looking for me. No one cares about me…I'm in the middle of what's probably a park, it's pouring, and I'm hurt and…I begin to weep. I finally realize it. _No one cares about me._

_And__ no one likes to be alone_

I get up. I start walking around. Somehow, I end up back at the bridge. I look down at the steep drop, the frigid rushing waters…I contemplate. Do I really have no friends, no one who loves or cares about me? I thought I did…until today.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing_

I look at the water again. Somehow, in the rushing water, I see you.

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

You smile at me. You reach out your hand, beckoning. I realize it can't be you. You never smile at me. I don't care.

_It's__ a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

I jump.

A/N: I really didn't intend for it to be so dark. I guess I've just been in a dark mood, or something. It was supposed to turn out happy…but it didn't. I think I've always found this song sad…actually, I find a lot of Avril Lavigne's songs sort of sad. And I don't care what you think of Avril Lavigne, cause I like her! And she has good songs…

The characters don't have names, but I intended them to be Kagome, and the 'you' Inuyasha. But you can put whoever you want in there…btw, will you please read my other new (dark) story, **Hidden? I'd really appreciate if you did and reviewed! (and reviewed this, too…) Thanks ^_^ **

*BTW, Suicide is not the answer! If you ever contemplate it, seek help! It is bad! (hmm…maybe that means I should seek help? Nah…)


End file.
